Meters, such as flow meters, are used to measure certain physical characteristics and/or outputs. For example, a flow meter can be used to measure characteristics or output of a fluid flow. Meters, such as flow meters, are typically physically located at the point of measurement, and the data received or otherwise obtained by such meters is usually locally stored.